Can I Afford to Let You In?
by TwilightMistress17
Summary: Kagome is a punk and a single Mom with a troubled past, can the new guy help her find her strength again? K&I (My fav couple)R
1. Meeting the Single Mom

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha... enjoy.**

**Summary: Kagome is a punk and asingle Mom with a troubled past, can the new guy help her find her strength again? **

Kagome woke up from her daily math class nap, she looked up into the stern face of her principal.

"Kagome Higurashi, to my office! Now!" He said roughly grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her behind him.

Kagome rolled her eyes and yawned. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately and it showed. She plopped into the chair in the office and looked lazily at the principal.

"Ms. Higurashi, I've been getting so many complaints about your school work and your attitude in the classroom. Your constantly falling asleep, you hardly ever make a grade about 65 and your homework is almost never done! What can you say to redeem yourself?"

Kagome looked seriously at her. "There is an excuse that I have, but I will not be informing you! So if there is some problem that you can't deal with than you better lay off! There's nothing you can do to help me and there's nothing I want you to do, just leave me alone and let me live my own life thank you."

And with that she got up and slammed the door leaving the principal with a shocked look on his face. She left the school and got into her car. She drove home to find her mother cooking dinner.

"Kagome, why are you home? It's only 12:30."

"I can't take it Mom, I fell asleep again." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"You didn't get any sleep last night did you?" Her mother asked her squinting her eyes.

She shook her head and yawned. "Where is she anyway Mom?"

Her mother pointed to the den. Kagome nodded and walked over to the crib where her 6 month old daughter Ayame was sleeping peacefully.

She smiled looking down at the beautiful baby. She began to hum a song her mother used to sing for her when she was younger.

"May the wind blow in the direction you're walking and may the sun warm you down to your heart, may the rain never fall unless you need it and may we never part." Kagome sung quietly stroking her daughter's cheek.

Ayame stirred and opened one of her bright blue eyes. She began to sob and cry softly. Kagome frowned and picked her up. "Shhh Ayame, Mommy's here. You'll be okay." She said sitting on the rocking chair and rocking her.

She kept crying however, Kagome went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of formula, she heated it in the hot water and went back into the den to feed Ayame.

She cooed and gurgled. Kagome laughed at her. "Too bad your daddy can't see you now."

Kagome's gaze turned stony. She remembered those times, back a year or 2 ago when she was only 17.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kagome walked into the club and looked around soon spotting her man, Kouga. She walked over to him and kissed him. "Hey babe." He said laughing at her. _

"_Hey! What's up?" _

"_Not a thing, the music is banging here! I love it, how'd you find this place anyway?"_

_He shrugged, "A friend of a friend of an uncle of mine." He said laughing. _

_They danced for a while and then went out to Kouga's car. He kissed her forcefully and nibbled on her ear lobe. "Kagome, I love you."_

"_I love you too..." They kissed for a while before he drove her home. _

_END FLASHBACK_

'_Too bad kissing is not the only thing we ended up doing, that's how I got pregnant at 17' _Kagome thought bitterly.

Then she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "But no matter how much I regret the timing I will never regret you. I promise to always love you, you will always come first."

Ayame opened one eye and looked at her mother. She cooed softly before drifting back to sleep.

Kagome smiled and looked at the clock. It was now 2:30. '_Souta should be home soon_' she thought to herself.

No sooner had she thought that then a 14 year old Souta walked through the door. (A/N Yes he's older in my story.)

"Hey Sis, any my favourite little niece." He said walked over to her and kissing Ayame on the forehead.

"Hi Souta. How was your day?"

"Not too bad, but how are you here? Isn't school over for you at three?"

"Yeah, I left early. I'll probably get in trouble tomorrow but I don't care, I wanted to see Ayame."

He nodded. "Oh, right on then. Well I'm going to go start my homework, Mrs. Surihari gave me a huge load of math homework."

"Good luck with that." She said laughing as he went upstairs to his room.

Kagome put Ayame down to sleep in her crib and picked up her cell phone in the her jacket pocket. She dialed Sango's number and waited for an answer.

(Bold is Sango and Normal is Kagome.)

"**Hello?"**

"Hi!" Kagome said cheerily.

"**Hey Kagome, what's up?"**

"Not a thing, are you busy?"

"**No, I'm walking home, I skipped last class so I've got nothing planned. Why?"**

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me?"

"**Sounds great! Are you taking Ayame?"**

"Yea, I'll bring the stroller with me."

"**Okay, well I'll come get you in a few minutes okay? Just let me change."**

"All right, thanks! Talk to you in a few."

"**Bye."** (Click)

Kagome ran up stairs to change her clothes from her uniform. Even though she had a baby she got back her figure very quickly.

She walked over to her closet and grabbed some baggy army pants and a white tank top. She also grabbed some combat boots before taking some money and setting up the stroller.

She heard the door bell ring and walked down stairs while sticking silver hoops in her ears. She answered the door and of course it was Sango.

"Hey! Thanks for coming, I can't stand shopping alone!" Kagome said happily.

"No biggie, where's my little god daughter?"

"She's in the den, I'll be right back, I need to do my make-up."

Sango nodded and made her way to the den to see little Ayame cooing at her mobile. Sango picked her up and rocked her in her arms.

"You have your Daddy's eyes! Yes you do!" She said in baby talk.

Kagome came down the stairs and laughed at Sango, "It's funny how a baby can bring your speech to their level isn't it?"

Sango laughed and nodded. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I've got the stroller with the blankets and I've got my trendy Baby bag!" She said indicating the baby bag on her shoulder, It was pink with black and red stripes.

"Oh yes now," Sango said placing Ayame in the stroller. Kagome opened the door to see someone standing there about to ring the door bell.

Sango gasped and Kagome just stared.

Souta walked downstairs and saw who it was. "What do you want?" He asked coldly.

**Okay... This is my newest story... I hope you like it, plz plz plz review it... I'm sure you must know who the mystery person is so... Yea... But I gotta go eat my dinner so laterz!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	2. Deadbeat Dad

"I'm just trying to give you your mail! Geeze!" The post man said shoving a package and a few bills into Kagome's hands.

No I'm totally kidding... Now to the REAL story:

"Umm..." Was all that came out of Kouga's mouth.

"Do you have a purpose for being here?" Kagome said coldly.

"Yeah, Kagome could I talk to you in private for a minute?"

Kagome sighed. "You have ten minutes maximum."

He nodded and she lead him to the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Kagome... I... I'm sorry... I should never have left you alone... But I'm back... I was scared..." He tried to embrace her but she pushed him away.

"Why couldn't you be a man! You had the chance to be here for your daughter, not only did that hurt enough but you put salt in the wound! You left me Kouga! You left!"

She could see tears on the brim of his eyes. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have, please let me be involved! I want to help, I'll pay child support, I'll visit, I'll do anything, please!"

She could hear the sincerity in his voice, and Kagome even though she was bitter at him, could not deny him that.

"There are three conditions, you and I will never be together again. You have absolutely no say in what I do with my life. And the last one is that you will never, ever try to get sole custody of Ayame! Do you agree with my terms?"

Kouga nodded.

"Say it!" She said loudly.

"Yes, I agree, I promise!" He said just as loudly.

"Fine, now, get out of my house." Kagome said crossing her arms.

Kouga shrugged and they walked out onto the curb where Sango was waiting for Kagome.

Before Kouga left however he picked up his daughter and looked at her. "Hello little one, it's amazing... I left your mother and you behind, only to wish it never happened. I'm sorry, bye for now." He kissed her lightly and she opened her big blue eyes and smiled at her father.

Kouga smiled back as he laid her back down in the stroller.

"I just hope you realize how beautiful your daughter is." Sango said gently.

"I do, by the way Kagome when you called me to tell me we had a girl you never told me her name, what is it?"

Kagome smiled slightly, "It's Ayame."

His face burst with happiness, literally smiling from ear to ear.

Kagome smiled back at him, "But we have to go, you still have my number I imagine so call me and we'll discuss the rest later."

Kouga nodded and got in his car to leave.

As he took off down the rode, a single tear fell down Kagome face, she quickly wiped it away and started off to the store with Sango.

A few blocks down, after no talk at all Sango cleared her throat.

"So? Are you going to vent your feelings now?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Kagome smiled. "He left, he's back, he's not worth it anymore. Things would be so much easier without him here. Ayame and I are doing fine! I don't need him!"

"I know Kagome, but he does want to see his daughter... at least he came back."

Kagome looked at the pained look on Sango's face and sighed. Sango's father had taken off after Kohaku was born, running off with some girl he met on the Internet. It still cut her deeply.

Kagome stopped and gave Sango a hug. "It's okay."

Sango nodded. "Kagome, I'm over it, he was a deadbeat and I swear if he ever dares to come back I'll beat him to the ground!"

Kagome nodded her understanding and they continued to walk, more cheerful now that they got it off their chest.

Ayame could be heard gurgling lightly as they walked. Several old ladies stopped them to look at her, commenting on her lovely blue eyes. Kagome was used to this now, it had been going on every time she dared to take Ayame out of the house.

Sango still got a laugh out of it however. She would giggle when Ayame would bite them on the fingers when they went to touch her.

When they got to the mall they stopped into a clothing store first for Kagome to pick up some baggy jeans and a hoody.

Next they ran to an accessories store to get some bracelets and belts. Ayame enjoyed the tinkling of the jewelry.

Last stop was to Kagome's favourite baby store to get blankets, bottles, diapers, wipes, cute outfits and a few other things for Ayame. Kagome looked at her receipts for the purchases.

She let out a small squeak. '_How can I pay for all this!_' Was what was going through her mind. She looked in her wallet and realized she could only pay for half. She had to resort to her credit card to finish paying the bill.

She glanced down at Ayame. '_Very expensive, but too cute!_'

Sango also paid her bill and they left the store. Sango wanted a coffee so they stopped at a cafe they used to go to and she got one quickly.

They walked silently as Sango sipped her coffee. They walked to Sango's house with her and continued to walk home. Ayame started crying half way home and Kagome couldn't get her to stop. She knew she would have to feed her.

She walked over to the park where there was an array of benches she plopped down on one of them and opened her tote bag to get a bottle of formula. Ayame's eyes lit up when she saw that bottle and she slurped it down greedily.

"Hungry weren't you?" Kagome cooed looking down at her daughter.

Ayame finished the last of the bottle and smiled.

Kagome laughed at her and loaded her into her stroller. She strapped her in and started walking down the street when someone ran after her.

"Miss!"

She turned around to see a man about her age carrying her baby bag.

"You left this." He said smiling.

She looked up into his face. He had long silverish hair and golden eyes. She thought he looked very cute.

She blushed slightly and took the bag from him. "Thanks, I'm so forgetful."

"Happens to everyone I'm sure."

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks again though."

"Miss, are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, home. Why?"

"Do you want a ride?" He asked pointing to the black car with flames on the sides behind him.

She nodded. "Okay."

He smiled. "Great. Come on I'll help you load the stroller in."

She took out Ayame and disassembled the stroller so it could fit in the trunk.

She carried Ayame to the front with her and held her on the way home. The boy look at Ayame and smiled. "She's cute, are you her sister or...?"

"I'm her mother." Kagome said with a blank look on her face.

"Oh, I see where she gets her looks then. By the way what your name?"

"Kagome, and yours?"

"Inuyasha. Come on in then Kagome, I'll get you home safe, I promise."

Kagome nodded and got in the passengers seat. She looked down at Ayame who was cooing loudly reaching her little arms for Inuyasha.

"No hunny, our new friend is driving, he can't hold you."

Ayame sobbed and continued reaching for him.

When they reached Kagome's house, which she pointed out Inuyasha got out of the car with them.

Ayame reached out for him as he helped Kagome unload the stroller. He smiled down at her, then looked up at Kagome.

"May I hold her?"

Kagome nodded. He picked her up gently and she laughed. Kagome laughed at then, he looked so cute holding her daughter.

"So? Are you married or are you and your boyfriend panning on it?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's a long story, let's just say I don't have a boyfriend. Just a daughter."

"A very cute one at that."

"Of course she's cute! She looked like me." Kagome said winking.

"Well Kagome, it's a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you around some time. Do you go to West Easton High?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you'll probably see me there. But I must get going, I think it's time some gets changed!" She said.

He nodded and bowed. "A pleasure Miss. I'll see you at school."

She laughed and watched him as he got in the car. She waved good-bye, as did little Ayame.

She looked down to see Ayame clutching something in her hand. It was a piece of paper. She took it from Ayame and opened it.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha had written his number down on the piece of paper...

**Well... Hope you guys like this... I got 2 reviews so... I hope I get more for this chapter. Thanks to the people who did review though! R&R plz! It will make me very happy:D!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


End file.
